


Premonition

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom!Johnny, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vampire!Johnny, not really but still tagging it just in case, top!kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Because, sure, things have started to make him feel happy and passionate again, but it's surprising for him when he realizes he can’t exactly put a name to the pressure he gets on his chest when he thinks about Kun. He loves him, that’s for sure. But there’s something more to it, something Johnny can’t quite put his finger on.It's overwhelming, how he can't explain at all how it makes him feel.It’s overwhelming, and quite honestly, a little scary.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yestojaejohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestojaejohn/gifts).



> welcome !! this lovely story is part of heath's vampire AU !! it has small hints to her story, so if you're curious don't hesitate to ask her all about it, it's super interesting, her mind UGH it amazes me sometimes
> 
> and don't forget to check out [ her art](https://twitter.com/yestojaejohn/status/1067591891712012288) where you'll be able to see more about these characters and fall in love with them as much as i did <333

Johnny doesn’t know what this feeling is.

He’s sitting in the middle of his bed, hair messy and blankets bundled up over him. Kun isn’t in bed next to him like every other morning, but there’s a little note on the bedside table that reads  _ Went out for groceries, brb! _

And then there’s a scary feeling on his chest. Like a stake to the heart.

He’s sitting on his bed, in the middle of his room, in the house he now shares with Kun. The cozy little cottage stands around him, warm and welcoming, just a few blocks down from where Johnny used to live all those years ago. His room is the same as always and the morning is just like any other, but for some reason, he’s feeling extra aware today. Like his senses have been enhanced, like this is the first time he  _ really _ thinks about how much he’s lived and how far he’s come.

The first thing Johnny acknowledges is that, despite everything he’s been through, he’s been learning to enjoy the little things again. 

He recalls them all on his head, running through them like a shopping list of stuff he shouldn’t forget: 

He’s growing a garden at the back of his new home. 

He’s taken a liking to cheap, black coffee. 

He’s married, and he loves Kun. 

And– wait. The strange, scary feeling bubbles upon his chest again. 

Because, sure, things have started to make him feel happy and passionate again, but it's surprising for him when he realizes he can’t exactly put a name to the pressure he gets on his chest when he thinks about Kun. He loves him, that’s for sure. But there’s something more to it, something Johnny can’t quite put his finger on.

It's overwhelming, how he can't explain at all how it makes him feel. 

It’s overwhelming, and quite honestly, a little scary.

  
  


* * *

It’s a little after 10 when Kun gets home.

Johnny waits for him still in their room, but this time the bed has been made and he’s sitting at the corner like he doesn’t want to mess up the sheets again. Kun calls for him from the kitchen, and Johnny can also hear the ruffling of bags and boxes as his husband puts the groceries away.

The vampire doesn’t exactly call back, he just keeps sitting at the bed, thinking.

“Johnny? Are you up yet, baby?” his husband calls again, and the dull footsteps against the wooden floor tell him he’s walking closer. He shows up at the doorstep in no time and smiles a thrown off smile when he notices Johnny just sitting there, doing nothing, in just a shirt and his underwear. “You okay there?”

Kun walks up to his husband, settling between his legs and cupping his face, wasting no time before pressing their lips together in a soft, short kiss like any other day. 

Johnny appears to have other plans, though. 

The very second he feels Kun’s lips leave him, he chases after them, prying them open with his tongue and kissing him, hard and deep, swallowing the breathless moans he manages to get out from his husband.

Kun smiles into the unexpectedly eager kiss, sliding his hand from Johnny’s face to his neck, and angles his head so he can deepen the kiss, too. Kun swallows the moan that spills from Johnny’s lips when he nips at his plush bottom lip before licking into his mouth. The hand on Johnny’s hair pulls at it slightly when he feels the other tug at the hem of his shirt, both looking for something,  _ anything _ , to hold onto.

After a few seconds, Kun actually needs to pull back for air.

Panting, and with a slight blush on his cheeks, he smiles. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I love you,” Johnny blurts out.

The tips of Kun’s ears turn red. “Oh. I love you, too.”

And then they kiss again, equally as hungry as before, but considerably slower.

“Kun,” Johnny whispers after a minute, breath hitching. He hides his face on the crook of his husband’s neck, his lips tracing down the side of it, hands sneaking under his shirt. Johnny’s fangs scrape against Kun’s quickening pulse, heart racing with expectation. “ _ Please _ ,” he whines, a crack in his voice, and there’s no way Kun could ever deny him anything. 

He pulls Johnny’s shirt over his head with a soft hum, the vampire happy to assist by raising up his arms and then quickly pulling Kun towards him again when the shirt’s finally out of the way. Johnny leans back on the bed, his husband climbing on top of him as he does so.

Kun dives down to murmur against the other’s collarbones, enjoying the way Johnny’s fingers entwine in his hair. “I see. Baby woke up in the mood again?”

He leans back enough to meet Johnny’s gaze, and he finds it ridiculously adorable when he notices Johnny’s cheeks going red. With pupils blown wide with adoration, lips swollen and glistening with spit, Kun smiles, he actually  _ smiles _ , and runs a hand down his husband’s chest, not stopping until he palms over the prominent bulge in his underwear. 

Johnny squirms underneath him, hiding his face behind his palm.

Kun can almost hear his brain short circuit, every single one of his remaining logical thoughts being chased out by desire and pure adoration because he’ll be damned if Johnny isn’t the most beautiful thing he’s ever had the luck to lay his eyes on.

He drags his fingers over Johnny’s bulge, deliberately slow, ravishing on how pretty he looks with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut, fangs peeking from in between his parted lips. Kun squeezes at the bulge in his husband’s underwear and prides on the moan he drags out of him. He knows what Johnny wants and he's good at making it happen, relentless until the taller has gone glassy-eyed and panting his name to the ceiling.

Kun pushes his thumb into the wet spot growing on Johnny’s underwear one last time before finally, finally peeling them off, sliding them gently down his husband’s long legs. Kun’s lips follow the fabric down with soft kisses pressed against the inside of Johnny’s thighs, the tender hollows of his knees, the knobby parts of his ankles. 

“Be a good vampire for me and hand me the lube, yes, baby?” Kun demands more than asks, and Johnny is quick to reach out a long arm to retrieve the small bottle of lube he keeps at the bedside table.

When he hands it to his husband, the younger thanks him by crawling over his body and softly kissing the tip of Johnny’s cock. It makes the vampire groan and squirm underneath him, and Kun smiles again. 

He slicks his fingers with a fair amount of lube and gently starts opening Johnny up, taking his time. One finger goes in and out slowly, too gentle to even be considered preparation.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Kun asks softly, feeling the rocking of Johnny’s hips against his fingers. He adds more lube and slides a second finger in, the other hand reaching down to pump his husband’s dick before thrusting his fingers in faster.

Johnny’s a little embarrassed at how his legs keep spreading wider all by themselves, but it feels so good and wants more. He's too overwhelmed to even think about asking for it, just along for the ride, waiting to see what Kun will do to him next.

He hits his prostate in under a second, and a broken cry leaves Johnny’s lips as his hips snap upward.

Kun pulls his fingers out a little, his eyes gentle as he glares at his husband from over the ridge of his stomach. “Too much?”

“No,” the taller gasps. “It’s okay. Please do that again.”

Kun smiles, almost too lovingly for the setting they’re in. “Alrighty then.”

So he does it again.

Just when Johny’s really arching his back up the bed, whimpering light, broken sounds, and keening at the pressure and drag of it, Kun pulls his fingers out. Johnny feels his husband’s weight lift off him, and he nearly whimpers again at the loss. But the sound of pants sliding down and clothes coming off makes him shiver in anticipation. His heart is pounding against his chest, and he knows the pause is Kun putting on the condom, but he can't make himself look or move, frozen to the bed and breathing hard.

The bed creaks when Kun crawls back to hover over him, pushing Johnny’s legs up gently toward his chest. His eyes linger on him for a second, glowing wild and focused with his dick in one hand, smiling a little, breathless and distracted. Then he brings their lips together into another sloppy kiss.

Kun’s hand kneading one of his thighs is warm, as he watches him with heavy-lidded eyes, positioning himself on his husband’s entrance. “Ready?”

Johnny doesn't know how to take in such open admiration on his husband’s eyes, so he only nods. 

Kun kisses his cheek, then the side of his nose, then the side of his throat in a slow rising frenzy. And then he finally pushes in, slowly, careful not to hurt Johnny. When he's in just past the head he pauses again, rubbing his hands all up and down Johnny’s thighs and stomach before holding him steady by his waist. The vampire’s chest is heaving with short breaths, too much inhale and not enough exhale.

When Johnny wraps his arms around Kun’s neck, Kun starts rocking his hips a little more forward, testing the movement. Everything feels burning, tight, hot, stretched-full and weird, and Johnny’s heart hammers in his chest so loud he can hear it in his ears.

But then Kun raises a hand to cup at his cheek, and he makes it all okay. “Good?”

Johnny nods again.

Soothing his thumbs just about Johnny’s hip bones, Kun leans down to kiss him. As he does, he pushes in a little more, drinking down Johnny’s deep whimpers, and starts making the tiniest little thrusts, just a bit, making the vampire feel both good and desperate for more. It makes him gasp at the slow pleasure, it makes his body tense and then relax, and Kun’s thrusts go a little deeper, and a little longer, and it’s all amazing.

“You're so pretty, baby,” Kun kisses the words to his lips, slowing his hips to longer strokes in and out, and it hurts just a little. He notices when Johnny winces, and slowly, so slowly, Kun pushes his cock all the way inside and grinds their hips together a little. “Tell me if it hurts, okay? I want the best for you. You deserve nothing but the best.”

Kun wraps his hand around Johnny's cock, plays with the skin around the tip and leans in to nuzzle against the side of his husband’s neck. Johnny sighs, breath shaking.

“Faster,” the vampire pleads. 

Kun hums and complies, thrusting into him at an increased pace, causing something hot to burn its way up to Johnny's spine from the inside. He digs his nails on Kun’s back, whimpering and shivering, not caring what kind of face is he making. “Faster. Harder.”

His husband moans into his neck, voice a bit tighter, a bit rough. It settles deep in the pit of Johnny’s stomach. “Fuck, baby.”

“Please,” Johnny breathes. “I —  _ Please _ ,” there’s an overwhelming surge of heat, of emotion, or pleasure, or something in Johnny’s chest, and leans forward to steal a kiss, to breathe against Kun’s lips. “Fuck me.”

Kun takes his hand back to tighten his grip on Johnny's hips. He drives up into him and the vampire cries out, swearing under his breath, and he feels the need to find something, anything, that will keep him grounded.

Johnny pulls himself up and bites down on Kun’s shoulder. 

His fangs breach the skin easily, and Kun winces for a moment because those things are  _ fucking _ sharp, but then he relaxes. He loves this, after all. Loves the feeling of Johnny’s fangs buried into him, loves the sting and the pain. Because even though it hurts and even though it’s meant to keep the older from becoming an even bigger mess than he already is, Kun knows Johnny’s being careful.

After all, they always care for each other.

Heat curses from the small wounds on his shoulder, gently spreading, traveling through his body. Kun can't help the small gasp that leaves his throat when Johnny pricks at the wound again with his fangs. His husband keeps the bites soft but still sucks eagerly on them in a way that makes Kun’s head spin.

It's when Johnny’s tongue darts on the skin, pressing a little hard, wet and warm, that Kun feels like he’s going to lose control. He tilts his head a little, thrusts quickening involuntarily, eyes fluttering. He could get lost in this, drown in the small waves of heat that move in his body, short sparkles of pleasure buzzing under his skin.

Kun grabs a fistful of Johnny’s soft, silky hair and tugs at it, hard enough to pull his head back. He forces the vampire’s fangs out of his skin, and it burns right there where they used to be, but it feels so good and so hot, Kun takes a few seconds to bathe on the sting. 

He notices the new darkness on Johnny’s eyes, his lips slightly stained with blood, and it’s crazy how much it turns him on. Before Kun can stop himself he leans down and kisses him, Johnny immediately kissing back, hard and fast like the way the other is thrusting into him now. His tongue dances across his husband’s fangs, tastes his own blood, and it should be weird but it’s not.

Kun moves his lips down to suck hickeys all over Johnny’s neck before pulling almost all the way out and slowly all the way back in, relishing in Johnny’s long, throaty moan. Taking the other’s cock in his hand, Kun speeds up the pace of his hips to match his hand jerking Johnny off, building up his ecstasy.

“F- Fuck,  _ ah _ , I'm–” Johnny whimpers, twisting around to bury his face in the sheets a little. “Fuck, holy fuck, Kun.”

The other is not too far from coming, but he works Johnny through his orgasm slowly, pressing kisses onto his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, anywhere he can reach until Johnny’s body finally shakes and then shuts down.

It’s not long before Kun’s brows knit together and he squeezes his eyes shut, lips parted in a broken moan as he shudders, his body tightening, holding onto Johnny with bruising strength as he bucks his hips one more time before tensing. The veins of his neck strain and pop, and Johnny watches with rapt attention, wanting so desperately to sink his teeth down on the dangerously alluring patch of skin. 

Kun comes inside of Johnny, and the vampire really can't help but grin a little, smacked with a wave of lust again when he feels the heavy weight of Kun fall onto him, his cock still throbbing in his ass in small pulses.

“You did so well, baby,” Kun murmurs soothingly, capturing the boy’s lips when he emits a slurred whine, still dazed. “So, so well.”

  
  


* * *

Once clean, Kun does his best to cover Johnny’s body with his, all naked skin on naked skin. Johnny’s hands trail over Kun’s shoulders and down the curve of his spine. 

His husband reaches up to hold Johnny’s chin and softly pulls his face up to kiss his lips. Kun’s mouth is soft on Johnny's, gentle and undemanding, his fingers moving back to trace through Johnny’s hair and over the back of his neck. 

They lay there a minute, naked and too hot for blankets still. It's so easy to look back into Kun’s eyes, even after so many years avoiding it with anyone. But with Kun, he gets lost in the honey pools staring into his and tracing all over his face, warm hands brushing through his hair over and over, pausing only to caress his warm palms against his cheek. 

And then something buries deep into his heart as his senses enhance. He sees, feels, smells Kun a little more clearly, a little more carefully, and the scary feeling he’d felt that morning haunts him again. Except, this time, the realization hits him in a sudden rush. 

He knows what this feeling is.

Safety.

It’s strange, to find himself feeling so much for someone again, to feel it in his body like a wave of electric warmth. It had been so long since Johnny had been in contact with– let alone  _ loved _ – anyone, and the sudden awareness bubbles something up inside him. It's almost new, almost foreign.

Yet, once he realizes this, it no longer scares him.

Loving Kun, Johnny realizes, isn’t scary. Loving Kun makes him open, almost confident, even when he’s still getting used to all the physical and emotional intimacy he once lost. The past dread he used to feel, the shuddering need to pull back from such heavy feelings isn't there anymore, though. Instead, Johnny finds that he quite likes the idea. 

It feels safe, exhilarating. 

A smile pulls his cheeks up towards his eyes, and Kun mirrors the expression, happy just because Johnny is. In love, and it's nothing to pull away from.

It’s not scary. It’s safe. 

Safe and loved, that’s how Kun always makes him feel.


End file.
